Mr Weasley
by magelie
Summary: "What?" Harry exclaimed, "You want to be Mrs. Potter?"  HHr Friendship


**Summary**

Mr. Weasly

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "You want to be Mrs. Potter?"

On names and family and crack.

**AN: I stopped reading HP after Book 6 so whoever died in the last book are still alive to me. **

**Pairings: HPGW, HGRW**

**Warning: non HPDH compliant, ooc-ness**

**This is not HHr! I'm a HHr shipper but this is an HHr FRIENDSHIP only fanfiction. I've had complaints and I'm sorry I've changed the tag to friendship now instead of romance. I didn't even know there was a friendship tag so sorry for any confusion. **

* * *

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "You want to be Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "Harry!" She cried with a growing look of horror, "We're getting married next week!"

_Oh, _Harry thought, _crap._

* * *

"Ron!"

Ron jerked awaked and opened his eyes reluctantly. The bright clock on his bedside glowed 'RUDELY AWAKEN TIME', complete with an animated mini-Ron irritably rubbing his eyes. On the other side of the bed Hermione shifted slightly and Ron looked over at the clock perched on her side of the bed. 'LALA-LAND,' it screamed and flickered with a scene of a mini-Hermione floating on what seemed to be a large cloud of floating cat-nip. _Lord,_ Ron smiled inwardly _that woman can sleep through anything._

"Ron!" Harry's voice sounded again loudly and without any warning the Boy-Who-Lived-But-Who-Shall-Be-Dead-Very-Soon slammed open the door to the bedroom and sat down with a meaty thump on the armchair across the bed.

"Harry, this better be good," Ron squeezed out between his teeth as he dragged himself up from the warm comforts of bed.

Harry grabbed his tightly hair tightly and with unfocused eyes wailed sorrowfully, "Ron! Ginny wants to be Mrs. Potter! What do I doooo?"

Ron sat in stunned silence for a full second before drawing himself up to his full (sitting) height and screamed-

"YOU WOKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO TELL ME MY SISTER WHO YOU PROPOSED TO BLOODY FIVE MONTHS AGO WANTS TO MARRY YOU?"

Harry cowered and whimpered pathetically, "N-no, Ron you don't get it! I know she wanted to get to married, but I didn't know she wanted to be Mrs. _Potter_!" Harry stressed meaningfully.

Unfortunately, Ron didn't get it.

"_Avada K-_"

Harry was already gone, screaming like a little girl as he fled out of the room.

Ron slumped back into his bed and wished for tomorrow to never come. Beside him, Hermione gave an indignant snore.

* * *

Hermione sipped her coffee amicably, peering around the kitchen. Beside her Ron grunted something inaudible into his cup.

"Have you seen Harry this morning? He's usually quite the chirpy early-riser," Hermione pondered curiously and focused on her husband, surprised to see him simply _glowering_ at the innocent coffee mug.

"No." He answered tersely then added in an undertone, "_but if I do catch sight of his miserable hide I'll-"_ Ron swiped a finger across his neck to demonstrate and growled for good measure.

"Did you two fight again?" Hermione asked wearily, "This early in the morning too?"

"No it wasn't me!" Ron was indignant, "Harry came by last night hysterical because Ginny wanted to be Mrs. Potter. The wedding is this Sunday! If that git did anything to hurt Ginny I will not think twice about hurting him good." When it comes to Ginny, hell hath no fury like a Weasley brother.

Hermione furrow her brows and pushed her chair back, "I'll go talk to him, this doesn't sound like our Harry."

"Better you than me. Give him a whacking from me will ya?" Ron grumbled into his empty cup.

* * *

She found him outside in the garden, not really taking a stroll but just pacing up and down a trodden patch of grass.

"Alright Harry spill it, what's wrong?" Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "If this is just premarital jitters that's alright, but if this is _something more_ don't think I'll go easy on you mister."

Harry flushed a little, and snapped "It's nothing like that! I would never hurt Ginny."

"Well then why are you so worried?"

"I…well, all this time I didn't realise that Ginny would become Mrs. Potter."

Hermione looked confused, "What do you mean? You're marrying her; of course she'll become Mrs. Potter."

"No you don't understand it's just that, now that you're Mrs. Weasley..and Fred and George…and Ron…I just…" Harry waved his hand helplessly pacing wildly flinging bits of grass into the air.

"Shh...shh," Hermione grabbed him by both hands and stared into his eyes, "Deep breaths Harry, deep breaths. Okay let's try that again, this time with more sense please." She released his hands slowly.

"I want to be a part of the Weasley family too Hermione!" Harry finally shouted out. Hermione stared uncomprehendingly. "I don't want Ginny to be a Potter, _I_ don't want to be a Potter. I want all of us to be one happy family! Is that wrong of me?"

Out of all the things Hermione thought it could be, this was certainly not the problem she'd envisioned.

"Oh Harry", Hermione sighed pulling her best friend into her embrace, "be proud of who you are, be proud of your past and your future." She whispered into his hair.

"Do you know what the Potter name stands for now?" Harry nodded his head feebly. "It no longer stands for death and doom; it stands for freedom, for justice. You are the one who freed us all and the Potter name will forever be revered in history."

"Yes history," Harry pulled away from her embrace and whispered back, emerald eyes shimmering with anew strength "let the Potter name stay in history and the Weasley name stay in life. Right now, I just want to put everything behind me and start afresh. Perhaps our descendents won't have my name but they will have our blood and that's all that matters to me. I want to be Ginny's Mr. Weasley."

Hermione smiled. He really couldn't have put it better.

"Welcome to the family brother," she said with a kiss and grasped his hand, "now let's tell everyone else the good news".

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

**AN:** Do you think this is possible? In my mind what Harry craved most was the family Ron had, I think it would have suited him to take on Weasley rather than having Ginny take on Potter. Although Harry was always more noble than wise.


End file.
